Magical babies
by AllisterKirkland
Summary: It's Scotland's birthday and him and Norway decide to make a baby. (Isle of Man, which was given to Scotland by Norway) Comedic twist on Hetalians make babies.


It was cold night and seeing as it was St. Andrews day, Norway and Scotland had decided to put away their differences to celebrate the Scot's birthday.  
It had taken a lot of convincing but he'd finally talked Norge into it. Deciding it would be funner if their brothers were present, they sent out invitations to England, Ireland, Wales, Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Iceland.  
Once they had all arrived, they sat in the Scotsman living room, just drinking and have a few beers. England, Ireland and Iceland had disappeared to the kitchen. Denmark went off in search of the restroom, being too stubborn to ask for directions and no one had seen Finland and Sweden in a while. Wales, being the Canada of the Isles, remained in the room.  
Scotland looked over to Norway, after too many shots and wrapped his arm around the Norwegian's shoulders. "Ye ken..." Norway looked up at him, with a bit of confusion. "Uh Allister... what is it?" Scotland chuckled. "Instead of us competin fer land, let's make our own." Norway looked away. "We aren't even dating Scotland..." He chuckled and stood up. "People make bairns all t'e time witout bein married, I ken a way where we don' even 'ave ta take our clothes off."  
Norway looked down, a baby... well he did like the idea and the Scotsman did say their clothes could stay on. "Alright.." He hesitantly took Scotland's hand and let him lead him to the bedroom. Scotland pushed it open and grabbed chalk. He made a circle on the ground then stood up, running his fingers through his fiery hair. "Take yer gloves off." Norway glared at him. "You said our clothes stay on." "I ain' askin ye ta get naked, jist yer hands." He threw his own leather gloves to the side and took a position on the side of the circle.  
Lukas bit his lip then sighed and pulled his gloves off. "It's going to be cold..." Scotland shrugged and grabbed his hands. "Ready?" Norway took a heavy breath and nodded. "Is it going to hurt?" "No' as bad if we did it t'e old fashion way." The Norwegian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Jist repeat after me.." Allister began to chant in the ancient language, Norway following after.

After a while, Ireland huffed. "Ye know, t'e living room is really quiet."  
England gave a nod. "I thought the same thing, I would believe Norway and Scotland would be killing each other."  
Iceland shifted. "Let's go check then.." The three stood up and went into the living room, seeing they weren't around. "Wales, where t'e bloody 'ell did Allister and Lukas go?" Ireland asked the Welsh nation who was holding a sheep pillow. Wales looked up. "Oh, Finnian.. they said they were going to make babies boyo."  
England sighed. "Scotland's being a whore again." Iceland stared at the ground unsure what to say and Ireland's face heated with anger. "Ah hell nay..." He clenched his fists and stomped off to the bedroom, listening outside the door with his ear pressed against the door. He could hear the chanting and heard lots of heavy breathing. He was going to string the Scot up by his neck and the Nordic as well.  
England and Iceland glanced back and forth. "We should do something.." Iceland said. England gave a nod and the two ran off, calling out for Finnian. They pressed their ears to the door and Arthur tried to hold the nation back, but an enraged Irish was not one to be messed with. He kicked down the door and stared, his mouth dropping open.  
Scotland and Norway lifted their heads then went back to chanting. England sighed in relief and Ireland tried to pick up the door. "C-carry on..." The door fell back down and Iceland stared. "So that's how babies are made.." England groaned. "Bloody 'ell.."

The three went back to the living room and sat on the couch in silence. The Dane having finally found the restroom returned and looked at the three. "Something happen?" The three nodded.  
"Well what happened? Where is Norge?"  
"Making babies." Iceland stated.  
"You didn't stop them?" Denmark exclaimed.  
England stared at him. "Would you?"  
Denmark nodded. "Well ja!"  
Ireland grabbed a bottle of whiskey. "I'm no' drunk enough fer t'is shet..."  
Denmark was the next to stomp upstairs. He stared at the two and turned back around. "What did I just see...?" He sat down grabbing for a beer.  
The three shrugged. Denmark chuckled. "That stunned?" They nodded again.  
Wales sat up. "It's just sex..." The three shook their head.  
Once the act was done, they slid on their gloves and stared at each other. "Was it good?" Norway nodded in response.  
Scotland smirked. "Glad ye enjoyed it." Norway glared at him. "You pig! Where's the babyen?"  
Scotland chuckled as the two headed downstairs. "Well e's in yer stomach o' course. How else dae bairns get 'ere?"  
Norway was going to be hell in for the next nine months... he was carrying a Scotsman's babyen and didn't even get the pleasure of the act.. what was he thinking? 


End file.
